Baby Bella
by Darken.For.Tear.Drops
Summary: What if Bella was a Demon? What if her mother was a vampire? What if her mother ran away with Bella? What if the wolves find them on their land and killed her mother. And then she was left to live with the Cullens? JXB, AXE, RXEM
1. Chapter 1

**Natasha's POV**

I stayed with Xavier in bed till I knew he was in a deep sleep. I got out of bed and used vampire speed to dress and pack a small bag. I went in to Bella's room and found her wake.

"Hey sweetie, I'm going to take you away from here." I said before going around the room packing some of her stuff.

_Is Papa coming with us?_ I heard her think to me.

"No Bella sweetie he isn't coming with us. I will not let him take you to that place." I said going back to her with a bag in my hand. I used a blanket to wrap her up. I knew she wouldn't feel the cold but I still wanted her to be a bit warmer then normal.

I walked in to the living room leaving Bella in her crib to write Xavier a note.

**Dear Xavier,**

**I know if your reading this letter then I am gone and I have took Bella with me. I can't stay with you knowing your taking us to that place. The underworld as you call it is no place for Bella. She is only a year and a half old and I wont allow my daughter grow up in a place like that. You told me about it and I shall not let my daughter see it for her self. Please Xavier do not come after us. I only want what is best for her like you do.**

**I will always love you Xavier.**

**Natasha.**

I put the note on the table and went back to Bella. I picked up her bag then I pick up Bella and jumped out the window landing silently on the ground below. I took off running through the forest as Bella played with my hair. I was lucky that I had fallen in love with Xavier for he gave me a child. I never thought I could have a child being a vampire but that's what you get when you fall in love with a demon. She had my brown curly hair and Xaviers chocolate brown eyes. She had very pale skin but her slow heart beat told the world she was not an immortal child. I would miss Xavier very much but I had to save my daughter for the life he was brought up in. I knew if anything happened to me Dusk would watch over Bella. Dusk was a Death Angel. She would be the second to know that I was dead. Bella would be the first. I would also miss Xavier's sister Siren. She had been a good friend to me and loved Bella to bits. I hit Forks and I could smell over Vampires. I didn't want to fight so I ran as fast as I could. I passed a smell what was awful but I kept going I only stopped when I was in a clearing because Bella was crying.

"Shh sweetie it's going to be ok. Look at the pretty snow. Please calm down Bella I need to get us out of her." I said rocking her. I put the bags down so I could hold her better a kept rocking her to calm her down. She calmed down a bit and that when I heard them and smelled them. I turned to where they was coming from. 4 wolf shifters was headed towards us. I knew I couldn't out run them so I waited. They entered the clearing stopping when they just entered.

"Please don't try to hurt my baby. Her name is Bella. Please don't try and hurt her." I begged as I began to dry sob. I saw the black one nod so I placed Bella down where I put the bags to before standing up and waiting for them to kill me.

**Jacob's POV**

We got a scent of a unknown vampire and followed it. It was only me, Sam, Quil and Paul tonight. When we entered the clearing we saw a female vampire with long brown curly hair and red eyes holding a baby wrapped in a blanket.

"Please don't try to hurt my baby. Her name is Bella. Please don't try and hurt her." She begged as she started to sob.

_She knows she is going to die. Why doesn't she run? _Quil asked in his thoughts. No-one knew why she stayed here.

_I'm not going to harm the child but I don't think we should keep it maybe the Cullens will know what it is and will take care of it. _Sam thought. We all agreed with him. We knew it wasn't human. It's scent was all wrong to be human and it had a slow heart beat.

Sam nodded to the vampire. The vampire placed the child down where two bags were before standing up. We attacked we tried to do it as fast as we could so she wasn't in much pain. We phased back to humans and set her on fire. I looked at the child and saw her watching us with deep chocolate brown eyes. She was crying silently like she understood what just happened. I sighed as I went over to her and picked her up as well as the bags with her.

"Jake what you doing?" Quil asked.

"I'm going with Sam to the Cullens house." I said.

I wanted to back sure this baby girl would be taken care of. I would most likily come and vist her to make sure she was alright. She had the same brown curly hair as the vampire we had just killed and I felt bad for killing her mother but we had to do it she was on our land.

Sam nodded and we both started running towards the Cullens in human form.

**Alice's POV**

I was stilling in mine and Edwards room when the future went blank. I knew the wolves were coming about something it only happened when they came. I ran downstairs to find the others in the living room.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked when I entered the room.

"The wolves are coming about something." I said. Everyone nodded and we went to stand outside the house and waited for them.

2 of them walked out of the trees in human form. One was holding a baby with a slow heart beat and 2 bags.

"A vampire was on our land with red eyes. We found her in a clearing holding this baby. She told us not to harm the child and placed her down with these bags. We killed her and we have brought the child to you. We can tell by the scent that she is not human but we have no idea what she is. We want you to look after her." Sam the alpha of the pack said.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Of course we will take care of her. What is her name?" He said.

"Bella. The woman said she was called Bella. I'll be coming back in a few days to check in on her." Jacob said.

"Of course." Carlisle said.

Jacob handed Carlisle the bags and then handed Carlisle Bella. Jacob kissed her forehead before running back into the forest with Sam. We all walked in the house wanting to see Bella. Carlisle set the bags down on the floor before sitting down still holding Bella. Esme sat next to him smiling at Bella.

"Carlisle can I hold her?" I asked. I had always wanted to be a mother but accepted that I couldn't because of what I was. But now we was going to have a baby in the house I could help to look after her. Carlisle nodded and handed her to me.

She was beautiful with pale skin and chocolate brown eyes as well as her curly brown hair. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at her taking a seat. She used her tiny hand to grab my shirt like she was trying to hold me there. It was very cute. Edward came and sat next to me. Bella looked at him and smiled a bit but not as much as she did when she smiled at me. I sat her up so she could she everyone else but could still keep hold of my top. She looked at Rosalie and pointed at her before looking back at me.

"That's Rosalie. Do you want to want her to hold you?" I said. She let go of my top and I handed her to Rose. Rose's smile lit up her face. She held Bella and allowed her to play with her hair.

"Hello Bella. Aren't you a beautiful little angel? Yes you are." Rosalie said which made Bella giggle.

It was nice to she Rose this way. She would spend most of the time act like a bitch. But with Bella she was acting very caring.

"Rosie can I hold her?" Emmett asked with a big grin.

"Ok Emmett but be careful she is only a baby." Rose said before handing her to Emmett.

Emmett grinned at Bella before holding her up in the air. She giggled with delight.

"Hey there Bells. I'm Emmett." Emmett said before placing her in his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice's POV**

I watched Emmett hand Bella over to Esme. Esme looked so happy holding Bella. Esme sat Bella on her lap so Bella could see all of us. When she saw Jasper she looked in to his eyes. We all watched in shock as Bella's eyes turned a bright glowing pink. Jasper's eyes also turned that colour. We watch as a bright pink glowing cord went from Bella's heart to Jasper's. Like it was making a bond no-one could break.

They stayed like that just staring at eachother eyes still glowing and cord still there till Jasper stepped forward and took Bella from Esme. The cord faded away and slowly their eyes went back to normal. Bella giggled and placed her hand on Jasper's cheek. Jasper smiled at Bella holding her close to him.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett almost shouted.

Jasper looked at us and so did Bella.

"What?" Jasper asked like he didn't hear him.

"What just happened? First Bella's eyes went glowing pink then yours did and then there was like a cord from Bella's heart to yours. What was that all about?" Rosalie snapped.

"I not sure." Jasper said still holding Bella close to him.

Bella looked up to him and smiled. "Jasper." She whispered in a bell like voice.

Everyone stared in shock at Bella. No-one had said his name but she knew. Jasper stared at her looking very happy. With a smile on his face what could light up a room.

"What is it Darlin'?" Jasper asked. I had never heard Jasper call anyone Darlin' before.

Bella pointed to the bags on the floor. Jasper nodded and sat on the floor placing Bella in his lap before grabbing the bags and putting them in front of them. We watched as Bella went to the smaller bag and opened it. She pulled out a picture and sat back in Jasper's lap as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Momma" Bella whispered still looking at the picture. I went over to them and looked over Jasper's shoulder at the picture.

The picture showed a female vampire with the same brown curly hair as Bella but hers reached the middle of her back and she had red eyes. She was pregnant and had her hands resting on her stomach. A man with Bella's eyes and sandy blond hair had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. The womans head was resting on his shoulder and they was both smiling.

When I looked at Bella I could see the both of them in her. It must of been horrible watching your mother being killed.

"It's going to be ok Bella. I promise you it will be ok. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or anyone else. You wont have to feel this way again." Jasper whispered to Bella. Bella put the pitcure down and curled into Jasper. He held her so her head rested on his chest.

Esme picked up the picture and let out a sob. "Poor child." She whispered handing the picture to Carlisle. I returned to my seat next to Edward still thinking about that picture.

"What's the picture about?" Emmett asked.

"The vampire the wolves killed was Bella's mother. It seems that she had Bella while a vampire." Carlisle said.

Rosalie took the picture and stared at it for awhile before looking at Bella. "How could it be? What is Bella Carlisle?" Rosalie asked full of shock.

"A Demon." Jasper said while rocking Bella slowly as she fell asleep.

"What do you mean by Demon?" I asked.

"In the south I came across that man. He was drinking the blood of a man I thought he was a vampire till I heard his slow heart beat. When he finished feeding I went to talk to him. I asked his name. He said he was called Xavier. I saw as he talked that he had fangs like vampires in stories. I asked what he was and he said he was a Demon. We talked alot about the history of Demons and Xavier stayed with me for awhile. But then when we was hunting we came across a female vampire. The one in the picture and what happened with Bella and I happened to them. Her name was Natasha. She was Russian. Xavier left with her heading north away from all the fighting. He said one day he would have a child and he didn't want them to be brought up like he was with fighting all around them." Jasper said looking at Bella.

"So your saying you know Bella's Father? And that Bella is a Demon? And you mostly likily will end up with her as a mate?" Edward asked.

"How did you come up with the mate thing?" Jasper asked looking at Edward.

"Well Xavier and Natasha went through the same thing you just went through with Bella. They became mates and had Bella. So if I'm right when a Demon goes through that with someone that someone will be their mate. So Jasper you get to be with your mate while she grows up." Edward said.

"You said you and Xavier talked about the history of Demons. Could you tell us about it?" Carlisle asked Jasper.

"I can tell you what I was told but Bella will tell you better when she can talk fully." Jasper said.

"How can she tell us better?" Carlisle asked.

"She will have the memories of her Father and Mother. She will also remember her Grandparents memories. It is a Demon thing. They can remember all the way back to the first Demons and they wont have to be there themselves." Jasper explained.

"Cool." Emmett said.

**Jasper's POV**

"Demons where the first supernatural to walk the earth. They were the gods of the ancient world. They watched as more supernaturals join them. When the war broke out Demons fought will their mates. If the mate was another supernatural they would fight but in not the would fight with their clan. Demons can never die. You can't kill them even if you wanted to. They are the true immortals. They are made to fight and win. Nothing can stop them if they want to kill you. Xavier and his sister was two of the first Demons born. Demons when born in the underworld are brought up with fighting all around them. Xavier is an elder of his race as well as his sister." I said looking at my family.

"What is the underworld?" Alice asked.

"What is an elder?" Carlisle asked.

"The underworld is where most Demon live or work. They made it under ground so no-one would find it apart from those they wanted to. The elders are the royal class. They are the leaders of the Demon world." I explained.

I felt Bella stir in my arms so I looked down. When she opened her eyes they had a hint of blood-red swirling around in the chocolate brown of her eyes. She needed to feed. I moved her so I could hold her in one arm and went through the bag Natasha packed for Bella. I found a bottle of blood and pulled it out.

"Jasper what are you doing?" Esme asked shocked.

"Feeding Bella." I said as I took of the lid to smell what type of blood they had been giving her. Human. I put the lid back on and looked at Bella.

"You know after this you will be on animal blood?" I asked. Bella nodded making her brown curls bounce. I smiled at her before giving her bottle. I watched her eyes go back to the chocolate brown they was meant to be.

"She drinks blood? What happened to her eyes just then?" Carlisle asked watching Bella.

"Yes she drinks blood. She wont be able to hunt for herself till she can walk and has her fangs fully. When Demons need blood their eyes go blood-red. But when they drink their eyes go back to normal." I explained.

"Does she eat human food?" Carlisle asked. And I nodded as I watched Bella finish her bottle before she went back to sleep.

"Your good with her Jasper." Esme said taking the bottle away from me and picking up the backs before walking out the room.

"Of course he is. He knows how to take care of her because he meant her Father and he is her mate to be." Edward said.

"Edward shut up." Rosalie snapped at him before turning and looking at Bella. "Can I hold her Jasper?"

I nodded and handed Bella to Rosalie. Rosalie was only sending off love for Bella. I knew Rosalie wanted to be Bella's new mother but I also knew that Esme would most likily end up being Bella's new mother as she is always home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper's POV**

I watched Bella sleep. Carlisle and Edward had gone out to get some animal blood for her. Alice, Esme and Rosalie were designing Bella's room. And Emmett just watched tv.

"Jasper please do something other then watch Bella sleep." Emmett whined.

"Fine. Let me guess you want to play your Xbox?" I asked.

"Yeah. Now come play a game with me bro." Emmett said setting up the Xbox.

I sighed as I got up from the floor still holding Bella. Esme came over to me and took Bella so I could play a game with Emmett. I sat so I could still see Bella and the tv at the same time. After 2 hours of playing Emmett, Edward came back with Carlisle and alot of blood. Edward took my place playing with Emmett and I took Bella from Esme. I sat back down as Bella started to wake up.

"Ok everyone we are going shopping. We shall be back later." Alice said walking out the door with Rosalie and Esme behind her.

Carlisle sat down with a notebook most likily going to write what he found about Demons. Before Bella opened her eyes she rubbed them with her little fists. Her eyes were still the normal chocolate brown so she didn't have to feed yet. I watched Emmett and Edward play with Bella also watching.

After about 5 hours the girls came home and went up stairs to do Bellas room. It was night time when they finished Bella was still up and wasn't sleeply so we didn't put her to bed when justed watched a movie as a family.

**Dusk's POV**

I was a day late to pick up a soul from a clearing in the forest of La Push but it didn't matter because my sister wasn't with her husband like she should be. Bella wasn't there as well. I shook my head. I had to believe Natasha was alright.

I entered the clearing and if my heart was beating it would of stopped. As there standing in the middle of the clearing was the soul of my sister.

"Tasha.." I whispered walking toward her.

She looked at me and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"What happened Natasha? Where is Bella?" I asked.

"I was on wolf-shifter land the killed me and took Bella somewhere. I think they took her to the vampires I smelled. Dusk please go and make sure she is ok. Stay with her. Please sister." Natasha said. She was begging at the end.

"I will Natasha. I am aslso going to make it so you can come back to her." I said.

"How Dusk? I'm dead." Natasha said.

"So was I but look at me. Natasha I going to get it so you are turn in to a Death Angel. In 17 and a half years you will be one and can go back to Bella and Xavier." I said as I held my hand out to her.

Natasha looked at me and took my hand.

"Thank you Anastasia." Natasha whispered using my name from when I was human. I nodded as I teleported her to be transformed. I came out of the soul world and in to the real world.

I took in the scents around this place till I found Bella's. I followed it to a huge house. I could smell 7 vampires with Bella. I teleported in to the living room where they all where. They all jumped to their feet and put themselves in front of Bella. She was being held by a female with caramel hair. She was staring at me with a smile on her face.

"Hey there sweetie. Did you miss your autie Dusk?" I said like it was only us in the room.

Bella nodded holding her arms out to me. I smiled and made it so I could walk through the vampires. I walked through them and then I got to Bella. I pulled her out of the females arms and went back to the middle of the room having her resting on my hip. Bella giggled as she played with my black angel wings. I smiled at her before I turned to the shock and confused vampires.

"Why are you looking after Bella?" I asked.

"The wolves brought her to us. They thought we would know what she was as she was found with a vampire." a vampire with blond hair said. He seemed to be the leader.

"Do you know?" I asked.

"She's a Demon. I knew both her father and mother." said the other blond male. He had scars from fighting and I could see an aura of death around him.

"You knew Natasha? What is your name?" I asked shocked.

"My name is Jasper. And I was with Xavier hunting when we found her. Who are you? How do you know Bella? How do you know Natasha and Xavier? What are you?" Jasper asked.

"My name is Dusk. When I was human my name was Anastasia. I had one sister Natasha. I was killed before my time and I had a fighters soul so I was turned in to a Death Angel. An Angel of Death. Bella is my sisters daughter. And I have come to look after her till Natasha can." I explained.

"Natasha is dead though." Jasper whispered.

"She is but I was the one who was told to get her soul she will become a Death Angel." I replied then I looked down at Bella. " Hear that sweetie? Your momma will come back to you I promise you." I said and kissed her head.

**Jasper's POV**

I watched Bella look up at Dusk with a big smile on her face.

"I'm not leaving you Bells. I'm going to stay with you. You only have to wait 17 and a half years for momma to come back. Then you can stay with her." Dusk whispered to Bella but we could all hear it. I felt my heart break thinking about Bella leaving me. Bella's eyes went wide. She turned to look at me and her eyes went the same bright glowing pink they did the other night. I could tell mine went the same as soon the link from her heart to mine came. Slowly it faded away. Then Bella looked up to a shocked Dusk. "Your her soulmate." Dusk whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dusk's POV**

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I knew of course from Xavier that Demons can find their soulmates from the day was born. But I never thought that little Bell would find someone so soon. What I had just done to Natasha hit me. Bella wouldn't leave with Natasha when she came back. She would stay with Jasper. Natasha wouldn't be able to see Bella growing up. I knew that. But I thought Bella would go with Natasha so she could be with her daughter and could get to know her again before she found her soulmate but I was wrong.

Natashe will not only miss out on Bella growing up but she also missed Bella finding her soulmate. I felt for my sister. She would not know the girl she came back to. And she may never truly know her. Bella wont leave Jasper unless she feels she has to. I knew she showed me the link so I wouldn't try to take her away from Jasper. She was so smart but so young and little.

"Ok Bella I see what you wanted to show me." I whispered looking down at her.

Bella had a big smile on her face knwoing she would be staying with Jasper. She then looked at Jasper and opened her arms out for him to take her from me. Jasper grin and walked towards me. I gave Jasper Bella but watched how he held her. He held close to his chest and didn't take his eyes off her.

"So it seems I will be staying with you lot for awhile so what are your names?" I asked looking away from Jasper and Bella to look at the rest of this coven.

"My name is Carlisle." the leader started then he put his arm around the woman who was holding Bella when I go there. "This is my wife Esme."

That was a first. Normally when I meant vampires they say mate. I turned to the blonde female and the bear like male with curly brown hair.

"I'm Emmett and this is my lovely wife Rosalie." the bear said.

I then looked at the last 2 vampires the male with bronze hair and the pixie.

"My name is Edward and this is my wife Alice." the bronze hair male said.

I nodded at them and sat down next to Jasper. Bella had fallen asleep while I had been busy with the coven.

"How does a coven of your size stay together?" I asked.

"We aren't a coven, we are a family. I think since we drink animal blood we can get on better." Carlisle said.

I nodded and was thoughtful for a while. Maybe I would like it here.

**Jasper's POV**

After awhile we went back to watching the movie but now Bella was asleep in my arms and Dusk was joining us. I thought she was going to take away Bella but when she saw our link she didn't. I was so happy that though Bella is young she still is smart. She knew if Dusk knew our link then she wouldn't try to take her away from me. After the movie I put Bella to bed in her room. She didn't wake up at all.

When I got down stairs Dusk was waiting for me. The family had gone hunting.

"Hello Dusk. I guess you want to talk to me?" I said as I sat next to her.

"Jasper, when I saw that link between you and Bella I was shocked and a bit happy. But I was also sad and guilty." Dusk began.

"Why was you sad and guilty?" I asked why would she be like that.

"I was shocked it happened to her so soon. I knew Demons could find their soulmate the day they are born but I never thought it would happen to Bella. I was happy that she found you. But I was sad and guilty because I made Natasha go to become a Death Angel. I thought yes my sister will miss her daughter growing up but when she's back she had all the time in the world till Bella found her soulmate but that wont happen. Natasha will not just miss her daughter growing up but also her daughter meeting her soulmate. Bella wont leave you even to go wit her mother. I feel so bad for what I have done to her." Dusk explained.

"Natasha will have time with Bella Dusk. I know when Natasha comes back Bella will make her stay. You should know that she will have time to get to know her daughter." I said.

"Yeah I'm just being silly I guess." Dusk laughed.

"You really don't have to worry Dusk." I said patting her arm.

"I know." Dusk said. Then Dusk stiffened.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Dusk said nothing but ran up stairs to Bella's room with me right behind her. Bella was awake but her eyes were blank like when Alic had her visions. Dusk was frozen just in the room. I went to Bella's side making sure she was alright. Bella came out of the vision-like state she looked at me with pain and tears in her eyes. I picked her up and held her to my chst as she cried. I looked at Dusk. My eyes pleading with her to tell me what was happening.

"Something is coming. Something bad." Dusk said just above a whisper.

My eyes went wide as I looked back at Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dusk's POV**

I had just finished my talk with Jasper when I felt death coming from Bella's room. I stiffened. Why was she going to deal with death more then she already had?

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

I said nothing when I felt a soul in Bella's room. I ran up to her room. I froze when I got in the room. I had left enough space so Jasper could get in. I froze because of two things. One: Bella was having a vision. There has only been on other Demon who could see visions in history. And two: I knew the soul in the room. Every Death Angel knew this soul. She was standing next to Bella's crib. Wearing a white toga. Her silver hair reached the middle of her back. She had the necklace of the moon. She was the only Demon to ever die. The only true immortal to die ever. The first seer. Aesa. She died in the great war of the supernaturals. I remember being showed the war when I was tranforming.

_Hush young one_.Her voice was like wind-chimes. She looked at Bella in a loving way.

I saw Jasper go over to Bella's other side. He watched her waiting for her to come out her vision.

Aesa looked at him before looking back down at Bella.

_I hope you will be able to save him. I was unable to save mine. You need to get ready little one._

When Bella came out the vision she looked at Jasper with pain and tears in her eyes. Jasper pick her up and held her to his chest as she cried. Aesa looked at the with sorrow her pale green eyes.

_I will help you little one._ She whispered before she faded away.

Jasper looked at me. His eyes pleading me to tell he what was happening.

"Something is coming. Something bad." I said just above a whisper.

With wide eyes he looked down at Bella. I was still frozen by what happened. When I heard they others enter the house I snapped out of my frozen state to walk down stairs.

**Jasper's POV**

Dusk walked out the room and down stairs when the family came home. I couldn't move Bella though she was asleep. She had hold of me like if she let go she would lose me. Demon even as babies are stronger then vampires. So I followed Dusk down stairs. I wanted to know what happened. When I got down stairs she was sitting on a chair looking out into space.

"What happened up there Dusk? Why did you freeze? What is coming? Why did Bella have a vision?" I asked I didn't care that it made my family confused. All I cared about was whatever happened put Bella in pain.

"Death. Death is coming Jasper." Dusk said turning to look at me with pain, saddness, loss, rage, regret, love and shock in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked holding Bella closer to me.

"I stiffened when I could sense that Bella would deal with death. I went up there when I felt a soul there. I froze because of two things. One: Bella was having a vision. Only one other Demon in history could see visions. And two: I knew the soul there. Every Death Angel would know that soul." Dusk said.

"Who was that soul Dusk?" I asked.

"Aesa. She was a Demon. The first and only true immortal to die. She was the first seer." Dusk whispered.

"Tell me about her." I demanded.

"She was the first and only child to be born from an Angel and a Demon. Angels are also true immortals. She had wings from her Father as well as her silver hair but everything else was from her Mother. She was child-like. She had beautiful pale green eyes. She found her soulmate in a wolf-shifter. They had not been together long when the great war of the supernatural started. Of course they fought in it. Aesa saw it coming so the Angels and Demons were ready. Aesa tried to keep her soulmate from getting hurt. When she was busy a fire nymph got to him. Aesa screamed and killed the nymph before holding her love to her. She held him while the war around her kept going till his body went cold. She stood covered in his blood and walked to the middle of the battle ground. No-one is sure what she did. Just that there was a bright light coming from her and everyone couldn't see. When the light was gone all the supernaturals apart from the Angels and Demons were on the floor. They was alive but they couldn't remember the war or many other supernaturals when they woke up. The Angels and Demon had put them in to there own race group before the woke up. When they went back to get rid of the dead they found Aesa's body. A Death Angel saw her soul with the one of her soulmate. But all the souls were taking but hers. None of the Death Angels could take her soul. Her soul still walks the earth. She was in Bella's room." Dusk explained.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice's POV**

"Does that mean it is going to happen again?" I asked.

"I don't know for sure but I think so. Aesa told Bella to get ready. I think she will try to help Bella along the way but I'm not sure." Dusk said looking deep in thought.

I looked at Jasper and it looked like his heart was breaking. He knew Bella may have to die to stop the war. He didn't care about his own life only Bella's.

"I wont let her die." Jasper whispered.

"She may not. We don't know yet what she saw. When she is older and wants to tell us then we shall know." Dusk said.

I didn't want Jasper or Bella die. I wish I could have visions about Bella but I can't as she is not a vampire.

**Jasper's POV**

We all stayed as we were for the rest of the night. We all heard Jacob coming but did not move. He walked in when we did not walk out.

"Hey what's wrong? Is Bella ok?" Jacob said coming in the room.

I suddenly felt rage coming from Dusk. I watched as she came face to face with Jacob. She had a dagger to his throat.

"Are you one of the dogs that killed my sister?" She spat at him.

He just stared in her eyes like she was his everything. She just glared at him. Bella had woken up and was watching them when a small smile came to her lips. Dusk turned around fast to stare at Bella wide-eyed.

"Please tell me your kidding! He imprinted on me? He killed my sister and I'm his soulmate?" Dusk said still looking at Bella.

Bella nodded.

"Great now I will never be able to bring myself to kill him now!" Dusk said putting her dagger away. She then glared playfully at Bella. "I hope your happy. Your auntie now has to spend most of her time with a wolf-shifter."

Bella just giggled.

Jacob had finally snapped out of whatever state he was in.

"I'm sorry about your sister." He said looking at Dusk with love in his eyes.

"Yeah I know. My name is Dusk. I am living with the Cullens because of Bella. I'm a Death Angel. If you want to be with me 24/7 then talk to Carlisle." Dusk said before taking Bella from me and walking out the house.

**5 years later Bella's POV**

Dusk was teaching me how to fight with swords. Since I was able to learn to fight I have been. Dusk stepped back showing she had enough for the day.

"Go play with Jasper. I'm going to watch tv with Jacob." Dusk said taking my sword before she walked into the house.

I laughed at the thought of how auntie Dusk acted with Jacob when he first moved in with us. I looked at Jasper who was sitting on the grass waiting for me. I started walking when I felt someone watching me. I looked towards the forest to my right to met the blue eyes of a white tiger. I breathed in the scent and knew it was a cat-shifter.

"Hello, you can comeout no-one here will hurt you. You can phase back to human so we could talk." I said not taking my eyes off theirs. I felt Jasper next to me so I knew he came to see who I was talking to. I watched the tiger phase into a girl about my age with pale blonde hair and blue eyes. She walked out the forest.

"Hello I'm Bella. This is Jasper. What is your name?" I asked.

"Hello Bella, Jasper my name is Carly." The girl Carly said.

I smiled and she smiled back.

"Do you want to get your parents so we could all meet?" I asked just before I saw a man and a woman walk in my sight range. The woman looked alot like Carly but she had the mans eyes.

"They're behind me." Carly said.

"Yes I can see." I said before I waved at her parents. They ran to Carly and stood behind her.

I felt the rest of my family come behind me and Jasper. Carly's parents tensed. Getting ready to fight.

"You don't have to worry. My family wont hurt you. They wished to know why you are here. What are your names?" I said.

"My name is Elloit and this is my wife Julia. I see you alreay know my daughter Carly's name." Carly's father said.

"Hello Elliot, Julia. I'm Bella. This is Jasper." I said grabbing Jasper's hand. Carlisle stepped forward.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. I'm leader of my family. This is my wife Esme." Carlisle said putting his arm around Esme. Esme smiled at them.

Alice skipped forward dragginf Edward behind her.

"Hello, I'm Alice, this is my husband Edward." Alice said bouncing on the spot which she does when she is very hyper.

"I'm Emmett and this is my wife Rosalie." Emmett boomed.

"I'm Jacob and this is my wife Dusk." Jacob said wrapping an arm around Dusk's waist.

"Not all of you are vampires. What are Jacob, Dusk and Bella?" Elliot asked

"I'm a Demon. Dusk is a Death Angel. And Jacob is a wolf-shifter." I said.

"Cool." Carly said.

"Hey Carly want to play a game inside." I asked.

Carly smiled and nodded. I smiled and let go of Jasper's hand before picking up Carly and placing her on my back before running in the house.

"Slow down Bella. The house would of still been there if you walked!" I heard aunt Dusk shout after me.


	7. Chapter 7

**9 years later Bella's POV.**

Carly and her parents stayed with us till the rest of their pride got to our house. And that was a month. I knew that we would be good friends and I could count on them if anything happened and I needed their help. I am now 15 and I know I need to go out there on my own to get more friends to help. I would not think about the vision I had when I was young. That was not the type of thing I like to remember. I packed a bag of things I would need. I would be going alone. I knew that much. Dusk should stay with Jacob and the rest of the family. Jasper also had to stay. I knew there would be alot of fighting before I could get anyone to listen and I didn't want him getting hurt because of me. I grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs to the living room where everyone sat.

"Where are you going Bella?" Alice asked as soon as she saw me enter the room. Everyones head snapped to me.

"I will be traveling the world for a while but I will be back." I stated.

"I will pack my bag." Jasper said getting up. I used one of my powers to make sit back down. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm going by myself. Jasper you are going to stay with the family. Same with you to Dusk." I said.

Now everyone was staring wide eyed at me.

"Bella your only 15, I promised my sister to take care of you. Now I coming with you." Dusk hissed at me.

"No. I will see you soon." I said before running out the house and into the forest.

_What are you going to do now young one? _Aesa said from beside me. I still don't know why I can see her. I mean I have no Death Angel blood in me. I have Demon and Vampire blood. I could of got the power when my mom started going through the change.

"I'm going to become friends with as many supernaturals as I can so they may not fight." I said.

_You may have to give up your life to stop what is coming. _Aesa said.

"I know." I replied with a sigh.

_Then why are you leaving him when you may die soon?_

"Because he is safer with the family then with me right now." I whispered.

_I wont let you lose him or your life like I did._

I looked to the side and saw great saddness in her eyes.

"Why didn't you go with the Death Angels?" I asked the question what had been with me for years.

_I had a feeling it was not over. That I would be needed though I was dead._

"You could be with him now." I said to her.

_Yes, but I know he shall me waiting for me._

"What was his name?" I don't remember anyone saying his name.

_Taha Wi. He was one of the La Push wolves._

I nodded knowing she was in great saddness thinking about him. So I said no more I just carried on running towards the unknown.


	8. Chapter 8

**1 Week after Bella left the Cullens. Bella's POV. Russia. Full Moon.**

_Be ready they are coming. _Aesa said standing to the side. She knew there was nothing to do but watch.

I watched the forest from the middle of the small clearing. I listened as they ran towards me. I heard their foot-steps, howls, snarls and growls. Then I saw them. 12 of them. The last of the werewolves. I was on their land on a full moon night so I knew they would attack but I had to talk to their leader. They slowed to a walked and entered the clearing. Hollywood only got what they looked like right when they made movies. But werewolves liked to run on all fours though when fighting or talking they would stand on their back legs to be taller then the person they was fighting or talking to. They had control on their phasing but they had to phase on a full started to circle me. I stood in a slight crouch ready for them to attack. It looked like a young male had enough waiting as he attacked. I dodge. I did not want to hurt them.

"STOP!" I snapped but he didn't listen.

He clawed my torso.

"I AM HERE TO TALK!" I said but he still did not listen. The others were watching.

He bit in to my shoulder. I knew I was bleeding alittle from my scars on my torso still. Demon's didn't have rock-hard skin but we healed fast.

"I WISH TO TALK TO THE ONE NAMED CALEB!" I shouted other his growls.

The biggest werewolf ripped the young one off me before turning to me.

"Who are you?" I heard through his growls.

You had to love the human part of werewolves. They could still talk while they was mostly wolf. But you had to listen carefully.

"My name is Bella. I am from the Xavier clan. I know you know about Demons Caleb." I said looking at him.

"Why are you here Bella?" He asked.

"There is something coming. I wish not to say what right now. But I wish to make friends with many supernaturals to stop it. I remember you knew my mother. Natasha." I said.

"She used to live in my town. We were friends before I was bitten by a werewolf and she was bitten by a vampire." Caleb said.

"Yes. Please can you not attack. I wish to make friends with you and your pack." I said.

Caleb nodded his head before turning to his pack.

"You shall follow us." Caleb said before running the way the came with the others and me following.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jasper's POV 3 years after Bella left. Denali.**

3 years Bella has been gone. Natasha is back and with us but Bella is not. No-one knows where she is or if she is alright. 3 years I have been depressed thinking about her. I wish she would come home already. We could of helped her. We was visting the Denali coven to try and cheer ourselves up. If you looked at the family then you would think it worked but I was an empath and I could tell it haven't worked. We all missed Bella to much.

A knock on the door broke through the silence of the room.

"I'll get it." Kate said as she got up.

I listen to what was outside. I could hear a slow heart-beat like Bella's but I knew not to hope to much. My mind could be playing tricks.

"Hello, are you ok? You must be freezing." I heard Kate say.

Then I heard a laugh. A laugh that sounded like silver bells. I knew that laugh anywhere.

"Bella." I gasped before running to the door.

There stood my girl covered in snow. I ran to her and lifted her up in the air spinning her around. I could hear the family coming to see if it was true.

"Bella." I said over and over again as I spinned her while she laughed.

"Ok Jasper put me down. I'm getting dizzy." Bella gasped out.

I laughed as I place her feet back on the ground but I didn't let go of her. I looked into her the chocolate brown eyes I loved the most. They turned the pink again showing to everyone our link was still there. But it was stronger I could feel it.

"You are never leaving me again." I said holding her closer.

"Never." She whispered looking up at me.

She smiled at me before kissing me on the lips.

**Bella's POV.**

I pulled away from the kiss to see a very happy Jasper.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice shout before I felt her tackle me.

"Hey Alice." I said patting her back.

"I missed you so much. It was horrible Jasper wouldn't do anything." Alice cried.

"It's ok I'm back now." I said lifting her up as I stood.

I heard Jasper gasp so I looked at him. He was looking at me. Well not me more like my scars.

"Who did this to you?" Jasper choked out.

"Not everyone will listen right away." I said with a shrug.

"Come on lets get her inside." Esme said.

I walked in still holding Alice with Jasper's arm wrapped around my shoulders. When we entered the living room there was another Death Angel. Her wings were an ash grey with gold tips. Her hair was just like mine but came to her shoulders. Her eyes were back to the dark green from her youth.

"Hello Mother." I said after I put Alice on Edwards lap and turned to look at her.

"Bella." Natasha sobbed before grabbing me and hugging me.

"I missed you too." I whispered hugging her back.

I pulled back and smiled before I was pulled in to a vision. I could feel myself being held up by Jasper but it was the vision that took over my mind.

_Blood. Smoke. Death. That was all you could smell in battle field. So many bodies. So much death._

I came back with a gasp.

"No." I whispered.

I thought if I talk to the leaders it wouldn't happen. Why is it happening? What is the start of it.

"Bella? Bella what did you see?" I heard Jasper's worried voice.

I looked up into his gold eyes and sighed. I knew where I had to go now. The only place I had not gone in the 3 years I had been away.

"I have to go to the underworld." I said looking now at my Mother.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's POV.**

"No way. Xavier told whats its like." Jasper almost shouted at me when I sat down.

"You are not going. I ran away with you so you would never go there." Mom shouted.

"I have to go." I said in a calm voice.

"WHY?" Jasper shouted.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO THE GIRL!" Dusk shouted which made everyone shut up.

"I have met with all the leaders of the supernaturals apart from the elders. But the vision is still the same. I have to go to the underworld and talk to the elders. They have the right to know what is happening and they maybe the key to stopping it." I explained.

"You have never told us what you have seen. DON'T WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW?" Jasper had started calm but shouted the question.

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?" I shouted standing in front of him.

"OF COURSE." Jasper shouted back.

"I see death. I see so many dead. I see you dead. Everyone I care about dead who isn't a true immortal. A war is coming Jasper and it will take all." I said in a whisper.

Jasper pulled me in a hug.

"I wont leave you. I promise." Jasper whispered.

"I have to go. Please Jasper. I'm not asking to go alone but I'm asking to go." I said.

"Fine. We will go." Jasper said in defeat.

"I will go to. It's about time I see my husband again." Mom said.

"I will go." Dusk said.

"If Dusk's goes I go." Jacob said wrapping his arm around Dusk.

"We are going too." Carlisle said as the others of our family nodded apart from the Denali family.

"Then let's go." I said walking to the door.

They followed me out and I turned to where the start of the underworld would be.

"Running will be how we get there." I said before taking off towards where many of my kind call home. With my family following behind me. 3 hours it took us to reach the cave we had to enter to get to the underworld. I couldn't even remember what state we was in. We enter the cave which was lit by lamps and walked till we found the guard and the portal to the underworld.

"Name, Clan and Essence." The guard said not bothering taking in my scent.

I held up my right hand and let my essence glow from it. Essence are in the soul of the Demon. So Demons can't lie about there clans. Their essence is their clans colour. My hand started to glow a bright gold. To show I was from the Xavier clan and I was Xavier's daughter. The guards eyes went wide.

"Lady Isabella of Elder Xavier's clan." I said in a calm voice.

He looked at my hand and where my heart was to see if I was marked.

"You'll have to change and be marked." He said as he stepped to the side of the portal.

I heard my mother sob when he said I had to be marked. I nodded and stepped in to the portal followed by my family. When we was on the other side female Demon wearing a brown dress showing she wasn't high in the ranks came to us.

"Hello my name is Emma. Can I see your essence so I know what to get you dear." She said looking at me. I showed her like I did the guard.

"Who else with need gold?" Emma asked.

"My mother." I said and looked at my mother then I turned to Jasper. "My mate." Then I looked at Dusk and Jacob. "My aunt and uncle."

Emma nodded before taking us to change in our new clothes. All the Cullens apart from Jasper would be wearing white with a gold belt showing who they came with. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme was be in white floor length dresses. The boys was be wearing white jeans and white shirts. Jasper was also be wearing white jeans and a gold belt but he would be wearing a white shirt and a gold over coat. Mom was be wearing a black skirt with gold on the sides, a gold belt and a gold top. Dusk was be wearing the same apart her skirt would be all black. Jacob was be wearing what Jasper was wearing apart from his jeans would be brown. I was wearing a gold skirt and a gold top which was like a bikini top. I had a white belt.

"Why are we wearing white?" Alice asked.

"Vampire's here wear white." I said taking Jasper's hand before following Emma who was taking me to be marked.

**Jasper's POV.**

We was following Emma to where Bella would have to be marked. I have no idea what being marked was with Demons. We entered another room and Emma left us.

"Mom keep Jasper back." Bella said moving away from me.

Natasha nodded and grabbed me. I was confused. Why would I need to be held back.

A male Demon entered the room wearing all red. He walked over to Bella and placed something metal over her heart and her palm of her right hand.

"Are you ready cousin?" He asked Bella.

All she did was nod before his hands were on fire. I understood now how Demons marked. They burned in on to the skin. I could see the pain on Bella's face but I couldn't do anything to stop it because of Natasha. The family was in to much shock to stop it. When he took the metal away you could see the mark on her heart was a crest and the one on her hand was like a swirl of some kind.

"Thank you Christian." Bella said.

Christian nodded before leaving the room. Natasha let me go and I went to Bella.

"Why did they do that?" Alice asked.

"All Demons have it done. Most only have the swirl put on their hand but for those who are related to the Elders have to have the crest put on their heart." Bella explained.

I couldn't believe they made them get these marks put on them. I wanted to rip that Christian guy's head off.

**Bella's POV.**

I knew Jasper was not happy and he wanted to go kill my cousin but I could let that happen and anyway he wouldn't be able to kill Christian he was a Demon.

"Let's go." I said and headed to the town area where the hall of Elders was.

We had got half way there when I heard a hiss of pain I knew. I turned to see Aqua. She was an Aguane also known as a Fairy. She was about the size of a 3 year old but she was 7 years old. She had pale skin and dark blue hair. Her eyes were an aqua blue and her wings were midnight blue and violet. She was being dragged by a Demon trader. I made a blue rose and throw it at the ropes. It cut it and I saw Aqua looking around for me as I showed her that power when I stayed with her family. When she spotted me she ran to me. She had just got behind me when the male Demon turned. I knew him from my fathers memories. His name was Aaron. He made his way over to us.

"Sorry m'lady but it seems like my Fairy got free. I will take her now." Aaron said making a grab for Aqua. I grabbed his hand and made my hand go on fire. I knew he was in pain but the look on his face.

"I don't see your Fairy here. So I think you should go now. Don't you?" I said like I wasn't burning his arm.

He nodded his head and I let so of his arm. He turned and walked away. I turned to Aqua and took hold of her hands in one hadn then I used the other to burn away the ropes that was still on her wrists.

"Where's you mother Aqua?" I asked as I picked her up.

"Shes dead Bella." Aqua cried resting her head on my shoulder.

"Shush I'll take care of you." I whispered rubbing her back. I looked at everyone who was staring at Aqua. You could tell they really wanted to know about her.

"This is Aqua. She is an Aguane or as many call them Fairy. I met her while I was away." I explained before taking Jasper's hand and carried on walking towards the Elders hall.

When we entered the hall you could see the Elders wanted entertainment as they put it. Their entertainment was watching 3 cat-shitfers and 2 werewolves fight. And I knew the fighters. It was Caleb and Theresa from the werewolf pack and Elliot, Julia, and Carly from the cat-shitfer pride. Both were leaders of their people. I could sense Christian next to me.

"Why are the leaders of the last werewolves and the leaders of the cat-shifter pride fighting?" I growled.

"Entertainment my dear Isabella." Christian said like it was nothing.

I handed Aqua to Jasper and took a step to the fight when Carly was thrown at the wall. I growled and jumped in front of her. Caleb hadn't had time to see it was me before he clawed my arm.

"CALEB CONTROL!" I shouted.

Caleb back off as well as Theresa and the both phased back to human form. Julia and Elliot also phased back and they ran to Carly who had phased back when she hit the wall. When Caleb saw the blood running down my arm his eyes went wide.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Caleb said.

"Yes I know. Now be a good werewolf and stand with Theresa over by the nice Vampires." I said. He nodded then they both went to stand with the family. I turned and looked at Carly.

"Her head is bleeding." Julia gasped.

I pulled Carly towards me then I healed her head. When she opened her eyes she smiled up at me.

"Hey where did the nice doggies go?" She asked looking around.

I just laughed and helped her up and took her over to our little group. I turned to look at the Elders and saw my father staring at me with wide eyes.

"Hey dad." I said with a wave.

He gasped then ran to me from his throne and pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you so much Bells." Xavier said holding like if he let go he would die.

"Hey what about mom?" I asked.

He pulled back and looked at mom. His eyes glowed pink as did hers and the link was made again. It was broken when mom died.

"Natasha? What happened?" Dad asked hugging her.

"I died and Dusk found my soul. She made it so I would become a Death Angel." Mom said.

"Xavier get back to your throne now." Barked the man I would call grandfather Boreas. I found it fun as both my parents look 18 as well as my grandparents when I'm 18.

Like a good boy my father went back to his throne.

"Hello grandfather, it has been to long." I said.

I could hear Christian trying not to laugh.

"Now I know Isabella that you are not here to see the family. So why are you here?" Boreas asked.

All the Elders looked at me waiting. There was 12 Elders all together. Boreas and Anthia was my grandparents. Siren and Sabrina was my aunts as they was my fathers sisters. Siren's husband was Apollo. Sabrina's husband was Miach. Then there was Artemis, Apollo's twin sister also mother to Aesa. There was Diana who was Anthia sister and she was married to Vulcan. Then there was the last two Hermes and Phoebe their children. As you could see we was a big family.

"War is coming." I stated.

"And how would you know that?" Artemis hissed. She had not been the same since Aesa died.

"I saw it." I stated.

"Lair." Artemis shouted before she threw her sword at me. She got me in the stomach.

"ARTEMIS! HOW DARE YOU HARM MY CHILD!" My father shouted as my family gasped in shock.

I felt Jasper grab one arm and mom grab my other.

"Bella sweety this is going to hurt a bit but it will be over soon." Mom said.

I just nodded before she pulled the sword out. It healed as soon as the sword was out.

"I told you she had gone crazy after what happened to Aesa. But no 'Artemis is not like that Siren'. Look at what she just done! She just attacked family because Xavier's daughter has the same power her daughter had." Siren said glaring at Apollo.

"Enough from all of you. Isabella wasn't hurt badly and it's not like she could of died." Boreas said and everything went silent.

"Thank you grandfather for caring so much." I said before I sighed. "Like I said before I had a sword in me. I saw it. I had a vision when I was young and have been spending my years learning how to fight. About 3 years ago I left my family and went looking for all the leaders of the supernatural world as they were the only ones that remember the war. I explained that we could not let that happen again and they all agreed. So I returned to my family only to have the same vision again. So I came here for help. And what do I see when entering the Elders hall? The leader of the werewolves and his mate fighting the leader of the cat-shifter pride with his mate and daughter. I wonder if you have anything to do with the war."

"We did not know they was the leaders of their kind." Vulcan said.

I snorted. "That is a load of crap and you know it. If when I first met them and I knew who the were I think the leaders of the Demon world would know them to. Am I right?" I asked.

"I like your daughter Xavier. She has a strong will in her. If she ever does die I think she will be coming back as a Death Angel." Siren said with a smirk.

"Bella will never die." Jasper growled pulling me to his side.

"Ah she is so much like you Xavier. Her mate is a vampire like yours was." Sabrina said with a grin.

"Ok enough with how much will I have and how much I'm like my father. What are we going to do about the war?" I asked with a sigh.


	11. Chapter 11

**I have been thinking for a while and I have made up my mind to make a remake of Baby Bella.**

**I will be starting the story before Bella is born and before Xavier meets Natasha. **

**The story should be up in the next few days and will be called The Demon with in.**

**Thank you for reading this Fanfic and I hope my remake is better then how I have started this.**


End file.
